justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hangingmanpeter0
Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) admin Wow, thanks so much! :) I'll try my best to help this wiki :) Kate (talk ) 16:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Protect Hm.. Do you think we should protect all of the pages (or most) so only registered users can edit to prevent vandalism? Kate (talk ) 17:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure,no need to ask me just do what you think needs to be done.(Hangingmanpeter0 17:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) Last Question Do you think we/I should add lyrics to most of the songs? :) Kate (talk ) 20:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes.(Hangingmanpeter0 21:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) One thing I wanted to let you know about one thing. When replaying back to me, reply on my talk page, not yours. If you do so, a "new message" window will pop up from the wiki and I will know you left a message. Have a great day! :) Kate (talk ) 23:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ahh okay thanks! Invitation to Music Video Wiki I would like to invite to you visit Music Video Wiki and help add any music videos for Justin Bieber. Cms13ca 23:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. We are really hoping to do more with our music wikis, and since Justin Bieber is so popular we want to optimize the wiki. Of course, we like to get all admins on board first. I'm offering my help with design, search engine optimization, adding content, and cleanup (categorizing pages, just making sure everything is neater all over). Do you have any preference? Things you don't want me to touch at all? Things you want me to work on the most? Let me know and have a great day! LexiLexi 17:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Joe, My name is Peter and I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. I'm so glad to hear that you liked the help that Lexi offered you. I wanted to let you know that http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AnimeTomboy1998 wiki will be reaching out to you about merging her Justin Bieber Wiki into yours and joining forces with you! We really want to bring the justin beiber fan community together on one definitive Justin Bieber Wiki. Feel free to reach out to me anytime. Best, Peter 19:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) As the message said above, I'm AnimeTomboy1998. I do also have a Justin Bieber Wiki & the link is in Peter's message. I do hope you'd accept the offer to merge the Wikis & make it ultimate. :) Thank you for readin'. -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - ♥ ♪ Gleek 4 Life ♪ Belieber 4 Life ♪ Selenator 4 Life ♪ MUSIC 4 LIFE ♫ ♥ 08:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bieber Wikis Cool, thanks. How should we do this? LOL Does a Wiki get deleted or... ? Besides that, thank you again. :) -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - ♥ ♪ Gleek 4 Life ♪ Belieber 4 Life ♪ Selenator 4 Life ♪ MUSIC 4 LIFE ♫ ♥ 16:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, If you are still here then you might want to block these trolls making many spam/useless articals! I have been adding a catagory to them called *Qick deletion* so you know to delete them, ok. Total carnage 01:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you admin me? I've been helping some Wiki's with spam and I need to have admin privledges to delete/block trolls and whatnot. I'm here for the same reason you are, I'm don't love the guy but I hate to see a wasted Wiki. Thanks! Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. 19:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Fucking vandal. I love you. What the? 23:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Samcedes Fan 2011 01:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 01:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanx for welcoming me and making me an admin. I love it Samcedes Fan 2011 04:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 04:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's a plan! Samcedes Fan 2011 05:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 05:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I deleted all the blogs that was just hateful comments of Justin Bieber and the people who supported him. Samcedes Fan 2011 05:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 05:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) probably. i just gotta find their names Samcedes Fan 2011 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) blocked 3 ppl Samcedes Fan 2011 06:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ??????? Samcedes Fan 2011 06:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry. u said red usernames and sulfur was in red. I am really sorry. :( Samcedes Fan 2011 06:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) kk. i understand now Samcedes Fan 2011 21:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 21:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i wasn't going 2. that person posted me telling me not 2 and i was like ??????????. cuz i had no plan 2 Do you think you can let us comment on the pages? It seems like the iCarly wiki is the only wiki with comments thanks! ;) Seddie1012 22:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Seddie1012Seddie1012 22:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) coo, metallica and GNR is good, better gtfo this site its comin down soon lol Bad pages As i've gone through the A-Z pages on this site i've seen so many troll pages. Im very experienced with wiki editing and such and would greatly appreciate it if you would grant me adminship so i can fix this wiki and better it. Thanks -------JB POWERS-------- 05:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll try to fix up this place now. -------JB POWERS-------- 05:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Another admin Samcedes Fan 2011 22:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 22:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) i think we should make Alex the Great and Grand an admin. he has done a lot of cool stuff. he deserves it. i have cleaned a lot of stuff as well and a lot of people posting inapporiate things on here have been banned 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Bad Pages There's been some bad pages on the JB wiki like this:Justins_pornstar_career Can you please remove it? We're all JB lovers, ok? (maybe) Signed, Daughter of Evil also the PRINCESS OF FAIRYLAND AND THE PRINCESS OF MARIOLAND AND ALSO THE QUEEN OF SUGAR CUPCAKE LAND WHERE WE HAVE SUGAR CUPCAKES EVERY SINGLE DAY AND IT TASTES SO GOOD AND WE GET ALL HYPER!!!!! XD! Signed, Wiressprincess 18:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What is exactly is you're problem? I added information on this page, and you just reverted it? Now the page is nothing but blank. I understand you're an admin of this Wiki and should know better. Whatever you're doing is just troll-like. ILYx3 Wow, you replied fast._. Anyways I couldn't when i tried to. Said there were too many intermediate edits or something like that. But just saying. Dont undo a page unless it's necessary. What? You think i only got 5 edits meaning im a Wiki newb or something? I've never been an admin for any wikiapedia, but I have most knowledge of how everything works. It isn't rare to find to trolls in the wiki. I jus don't want pages to be deleted or erased for no particular reason. JUST SAYING BRO, CALM DOWN. You erased the whole page that was edited proudly by me, and i still don't know what was your motive. So please don't do that again. You're admin rights can be removed if this keeps going. Why are you giving me information about moderators who are abusive in their own Wiki? Just because they're abusing their powers, it isn't right to do the same. And yes, your admin status can be permanently removed if you keep removing page content(unless it's right to do so).